Roselda and the birds
by danarae1422d.c.laine
Summary: <html><head></head>Harry Potter has a twin he never knew about, and she is about to meet him. She is also runs into other, unexpected people.</html>
1. Chapter 1

1

"Let go of me!" I yelled at the half human half wolf things that had hold of my arms.

"Can't let them do that. What are you? You are a very curious little thing." A guy in a lab coat said.

"I'm a witch, now let go of me!" I yelled.

"Take her to the first testing room." The guy said.

No way was that going to happen what so ever. I pulled out my duel swords hitting both the wolf things in the stomachs. Quickly I hit each with the flat end of my blade knocking them out.

"Drop the weapons now." The guy said.

"Uh, no sorry afraid I can't." I said then knocked him out.

I put my swords away and looked around at the cages. There was only one other person in this room that was conscious. He was in a cage, so I figured I could do him some good today. Quickly I pulled out my wand.

"Alohamora!" I yelled and his cage sprang open.

He got out and looked at me funny. His hair was black skater style, and he was dressed in black. I couldn't say anything. I was in black. My eyes weren't black though, they were green and my hair was an auburn like my mothers.

"By chance do you know the way out of this darn labyrinth?" I asked.

"Labyrinth?" He said.

"Maze" I replied.

"Oh, yeah, follow me." He said.

He started running, but I stopped him took my wand out from my boot again and made us appear outside. He gave me a funny expression and I laughed and waved bye.

"Hey wait, you ever need help just let me know. I have a blog. What's your name I'm Fang." He said.

"Got it, and I'm Rose Potter. Ever in London say my last name to any funny looking person in a cloak they'll know my brother." I said and disappeared.

I should have used magic, but the ministry sent me a letter excusing me, because of the circumstances. They had also figured out I was Harry Potter's twin sister and Sirius Black, the supposed mass murderer, was on the loose.

I had intended on appearing at home, but the ministry redirected me to The Leaky Cauldron. Great I was back here again with a note from the ministry. I gave a sigh and walked inside. Of course I was met at the door by Cornelius Fudge. Great first the nimrod scientist now the idiot Minister of Magic.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Don't sound ungrateful young lady. You're going to stay here with your brother. You will stay out of the muggle world and only visit Diagon Ally until school starts up. Your trunk, books, and owl are in your room. Tom will show you to your room then to your brothers." Fudge said.

"Real demanding. Just remember Fudge I can foresee things most others can't. You're gonna screw up majorly soon and I'm gonna laugh when the people find out how much their beloved Minister of Magic screwed up." I hissed.

"What have you seen? You know you'd make valuable asset for the Ministry of Magic."

"Not telling and no chance of me joining you duds when I know what will happen." I said.

The only reason he put up with my attitude was because I could foresee things, and he expected me to come around eventually and join up with the Ministry of Magic. Little does he know thought that my loyalty lies to no one, but those I know enough to give the loyalty to. So, so far no one, but Dumbledore and myself.

I turned from the Minister and walked over to the bar. Tom was behind the counter, and instantly noticed me. It wan't uncommon for him to notice me right away, as much as I've been here anyway.

"What room? I know my way around here enough to go straight to it." I said.

"Room twelve, Mister Potter is in room eleven." He told me.

I nodded and headed up to room twelve. So the minister wasn't lying when he said I'd finally be meeting my twin brother. One of the few things he wasn't going to end up lying about. As much as the Ministry of Magic has lied about this one was a surprise.

My room was the same as most. Two little beds, a side table, and a bathroom connected to it. As Fudge had said my things, school books, and beautiful barn owl were here.

I still was unhappy to be here. I had spent over half my life outside of Hogwarts here. The rest was spent on the run. I had been on the run before I had been captured by the wolf thing and taken to that lab place.

I didn't like saying the only home I've known half my life was the Leaky Cauldron. I do have a home, and people who took me in, but I can't put them in danger any longer.

Silently I took a shower quickly then changed into a black shirt, jeans, and converse. I guess it was finally time to meet my twin brother. This should be good. I mean, I've always dreamed of meeting him. From what I've heard he looks like dad. I've always been told I look like our mom.

I walked out of my room after pulling my hair into a braid. As soon as I got out into the hall I ran into someone. It was Fred Weasley. He and I always got along well since I started school.

"Hey little Rose." George said.

"Hey guys." I said and smiled.

"Where you heading to?" Fred asked.

"Room eleven to finally meet my brother" I said.

"You finally get to meet Harry. Ron is going to see Harry. Maybe you can go with him." George said.

"Ron, get over here and meet Rose. Harry's twin sister." Fred said.

Ron came over and his face was struck with shock. I sighed and walked passed them to room eleven. After taking in a deep breath I knocked on the door. A couple seconds later the door was opened. A boy, who looked like my father walked out. Harry!

"H..harry." I said.

His jaw dropped realizing who I was. Over the summer I had sent him letters and a picture of me, so he'd know what I looked like. We have only caught glimpses of each other. I always had used a fake last name since I started at Hogwarts.

Happily I gave him a huge hug. Tears burned the corners of my eyes. This was the happiest moment ever.

"Finally." He mumbled.

"That's one way to put it." I replied and backed up.

"Hey, it's you." Someone behind me said.

I whirled around on my heels. It was that guy from the science lab. Oh, what did he say his name was. It's Fang his name is Fang.

"Fang." I said and smiled.

"And his twin brother, Slash. Whoa your hot." Another guy, who looked exactly like fang but with ice blue eyes, said.

I raised my eyebrow as Fred and George stepped in front of me. They looked at him dangerously. It took everything I had not to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Back away from the little Rose." The twins said.

"I'd listen to them, they may be pranksters, but they can be deadly." I said squeezing between them.

"The flock wants to meet you." Fang said.

"The flock?" I asked

"I'll explain later." He said.

"Okay." I said and walked over to Fang.

"Rose where are you going?" Harry asked.

"To figure out what I'm being thanked for. Oh and this is Fang." I said.

"She saved me earlier." Fang said and I tilted my head.

"I did not. I just did the right thing." I mumbled.

"Can you wait for some other time to introduce her to your friends. It's the first time I've seen my sister since we were one." Harry said.

"I get it. That's no problem. Go back over with your brother kid." Fang said.

I sighed and walked back over to Harry. This was bound to be a good night. I'm not saying that sarcastically either. I'd get to spend it with my brother, who I've seen for the first time I can actually remember.


	2. Chapter 2

2

12:30 AM in the chat room

Every rose has its thorn: Hey guys, I hope things are going well. I finally got to meet my brother. I'm so happy.

Special in my mind: That's cool.

Mother Hen: I'm so happy for you Roselda.

Every rose has its thorn: Thanks Ally, Thank you Winnie

Special in my mind: Always! I miss having you around Thorn. You may not biologically be my sister, but you are like my sister.

Mother Hen: I miss having you around, and hearing you two girls laughing.

Special in my mind: Mom!

Every rose has its thorn: It's fine Ally. I miss you both too, but I can't put you in anymore danger. This is the only way I can communicate with you until school starts.

Special in my mind: I know, I can't wait to see you at school.

Mother Hen: I'll see you at the train station.

Every rose has its thorn: And on holidays. I love our holiday traditions.

Mother Hen: That's good to hear. Well, I have to go to work. I'll talk to you later Roselda, darling.

Every rose has its thorn: Be safe.

Mother Hen has signed off.

Special in my mind: So, did anything new happen today?

Every rose has its thorn: I was captured by this half human half wolf thing, and taken to a science lab. I knocked out the wolf thing and the scientist, and then I helped this one guy named Fang out. When I first met Harry this afternoon Fang showed up. He has a twin named Slash.

Special in my mind: That's cool.

Every rose has its thorn: Fred and George were ready to kill Slash for calling me hot.

Special in my mind: You're the one who gets them out of trouble for their pranks, of course they act like protective big brothers.

Every rose has its thorn: They always act like that.

Special in my mind: Yeah, that's true.

Every rose has its thorn: Anything new for you today?

Special in my mind: I got an owl from Fred. It came with a letter and a sunflower.

Every rose has its thorn: Awe, that's so sweet of him. I'll have to tell him good job. I'll still hurt him though if he hurts you.

Special in my mind: I figured that.

Every rose has its thorn: Good, because I will.

Special in my mind: I know, you don't have to say it again.

Every rose has its thorn: I figured that.

Special in my mind: You need to go spend some time with your brother.

Every rose has its thorn: Actually, he is asleep. I think I'm going to go find the bird kids and talk to them. I want to know more about them.

Special in my mind: Then go do that. I have to get some of my potions homework done.

Every rose has its thorn: I told you not to leave it for last minute.

Special in my mind: You knew I wouldn't listen though, so why attempt to tell me.

Every rose has its thorn: To attempt to get you to listen for once.

Special in my mind: Oh.

Every rose has its thorn: Mine has done since the week after we got out of school.

Special in my mind: Over achiever

Every rose has its thorn: Thank you very much.

Special in my mind: You are very welcome, now put down the computer or whatever and go find your bird kids.

Every rose has its thorn: Fine, pushy

Special in my mind: You are welcome.

Every rose has its thorn has signed off

Special in my mind had signed off.


	3. Chapter 3

3

I walked down to the many floor of the pub. There were a few wizards there, a vampire, and a couple hags. The birds must be in one of the back rooms. I'd have to go check. Here goes nothing useful in my life.

I made my way to the back room quietly, without being seen by Tom or anyone. Two of the three were empty, so I went to the last one and opened the door a bit. Fang and Slash were sitting across from each other talking about something. There was a girl with curly blonde hair sitting by a boy with blonde hair, and another boy with strawberry blonde hair. A tall blonde girl was standing against the wall with a dark skinned girl.

The little blonde went over to Fang and whispered something to him. He laughed and stood up. I backed away as he got to the door. I swear my face was probably red. My legs wouldn't work, so I waved slightly.

"Come in. The others want to meet you. Even if it is almost one in the morning." He said his face falling back to a blank expression.

Slowly I walked in behind him, and took another quick glance around. Slash looked at me and smiled. I response I rolled my eyes and put a hand on my hip. The tall blonde rolled her eyes at Slash, and then nodded to me in approval.

"Don't worry about him. He's a sexist pig." The tall blonde said.

"Don't worry. I deal with similar people at school." I stated.

"I'm Max. I don't know how, but you earned Fang's trust. Show me you deserve mine too." She said.

She made me think of Oliver Wood. In a natural born leader kind of way. The little blonde started introductions. Her name was Angel. The blonde boy was the Gasman, the strawberry blonde was Iggy, and the dark skinned girl was Nudge. Nudge made me think of Lee Jordan. Always talking, it drives you a bit insane.

"The boy with the black hair, he's your brother." Fang said.

"Yeah, he's famous here in the wizard world. All because he didn't die when he should have. I'm glad he didn't die, but now he's up against a very dangerous wizard." I mumbled.

"Doesn't that make you up against this dark wizard too?" He asked.

"Technically yes, that's why I went into hiding. If the wizard didn't know who I really was it would be easier to get close to him, and finish what Harry started." I said.

"Strategy. When did you come up with that?" Max asked.

"When I was eleven." I stated.

I asked about their wings, but I was mainly told that they weren't worth the pain to get them. I apologized many times for my stupid curiosity, but to me it didn't seem right for them to forgive me. It was a bit upsetting in my mind. I wouldn't have liked if they asked about my parents.

"Stop apologizing. You are fine." Max finally snapped.

I went silent, and walked out of the room. I had, most defiantly, over stayed my welcome. Someone followed me, but I didn't turn to look. Getting to my room was the only thing really on my mind. Then again there was also the thought of my godfather possibly being near on my mind.

Though I wasn't supposed to go into the muggle world, I guess I could go out there and try to find Sirius. That was something I was willing to take right now. Instead of going to my room I walked to the front entrance of the pub. After taking a quick glance to make sure no one was watching me, I slipped out the front door into the busy London streets.

"Where are you going?" Someone said from behind me.

"Looking for my godfather." I stated and started walking.

I was grabbed by the arm. First response I grabbed one of my swords and whirled around ready to attack as I pulled the other one out. It was just Slash, so I put the swords away then went back to walking. For the second time he grabbed my arm pulling me to a halt.

"Just let go of me." I mumbled.

"I just want to talk to you real quick. I didn't get to ask my question back there." He told me.

"Go ahead, ask." I growled.

"Why aren't you with your parents?" He whispered in my ear.

My voice caught in my throat. There was two sides to that question. One was that they were dead, and I had managed to escape thanks to my brother. The other was basically telling me to die. I take it as Slash was asking about side one.

I took a deep breath in releasing my voice. Slowly, I explained what happened that fateful night of October 31st twelve years ago. How I could remember everything that happened that exact night, even though I was only one, astonishes me every time I tell the story. When I finished I pulled myself from Slash, and began running down the street.

I turned down an ally after running for twenty minutes straight. The cold, brick wall was pressed against my back as I regained my breath. My back sank down against the wall. Something was in the ally, and I knew for sure that it was no random stray dog. Who or what was it though? Was my doom at hand?

Something needle like pressed into my side. I looked at my side. It was a half human half wolf thing, and it was giving me a shot. Before he could do anything I screamed. This wolf thing wasn't a bit like a werewolf. I can tell the difference between a werewolf and an impostor easily.

Someone entered the ally and leaped over me, tackling the wolf thing onto its back. So much rage and pain began to fill every bit of my tiny body. My vision was going blurry quickly, and I still had my glasses on. Was I going to die or what? If death was my next stop I hoped for it to be quick and no more painful than it already was.

My savior leaned over me slowly. It was Slash, he had continued to follow me, and that resulted in him saving my butt. His hands rested on my cheeks trying to sooth my small squeaks of pain. Rain started pouring over us, and I couldn't see anything of that wolf thing.

"I know what you're going through with your parents. Fang and I never knew our mom. She was a seventeen year old druggie when Fang and I were born. She died, and we were taken to a lab." He whispered.

"It hurts." I whispered.

"I know. I don't know what he put in you, but I know it hurts. Let me take you back." He whispered.

I didn't have much of a choice, so he lifted me up. I wanted so badly to scream when he lifted me, but I refrained from it. Tears were dripping from my cheeks, but they were mixed with the rain. When Slash started walking it hurt even worse.

After half an hour he got me back into my room, and into my bed. We were both soaked to the bone and Max walked in. She gave Slash a single glance and he left the room. After closing the door Max went to my trunk. She pulled out my pajamas and some other clothes.

"You have to trust me right now." She told me and helped me get changed into the dry clothes.

"I, I trust you with my life." I whispered.

She laid beside me in my bed like a big sister would. Her fingers went through my hair untangling it from its wet bunched up nots. The pain was still horrendous, but I figured if I didn't fall asleep I'd pass out completely.

"Rest Rose. You'll need it to ease the pain when it starts to target your back." She whispered in my ear, and then I was out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

4  
>I woke up in the morning completely alone in my room. The silence was<br>both calming and overwhelming. My heart raced as there knock on the  
>door. I walked over to the door, and slowly opened it. I peeked out.<br>Standing outside the door was Harry and Fang.  
>"Open the door Rose. We need to sit and talk about your wings." Fang said.<br>My wings? What in the world was he talking about. I didn't have wings  
>like them. My hand shot to my back, and resting against my back I<br>could feel feathers. How did I have wings all of the sudden? Then the  
>memories from last night rushed back.<br>I opened the door quickly, and sat down on my bed. Harry sat beside  
>me concerned about me. Quietly, I rested my head on his shoulder. Fang<br>pulled a chair up across from us after Slash walked in and closed the  
>door. From the corner of my eye I could see Harry giving Slash a look<br>of deep disgust.  
>"The wings are going to make your life ten times harder, because now<br>you not only have death eaters after you, but those half wolf things  
>too." Harry told me.<br>"We call the Erasers because they try to erase the other science  
>experiments from the face of the Earth." Slash stated.<br>"Anyway, Harry and I have talked and we figured out two options for  
>you. You can either leave all of this behind and come with the flock<br>and I. Or you can go to the school you usually go to, and the flock  
>and I will come with you. Harry is fixed on the belief it is safe."<br>Fang said.  
>"It is safe. Dumbeldore and Hagrid are there. My father's old friend<br>Remus Luppin will also be there. Then Snape may not like Harry, but he  
>knows who I really am and would do anything to protect me." I stayed.<br>"So I assume you choose going back to school." Fang said.  
>I nodded quietly. A couple hours later I sat down and pulled up my<br>computer. I had decided to stay in my room cut off from people for the  
>day. let everything about what happened yesterday sink in along with<br>the fact I have wings now.

Every rose has its thorn: Hey Allay are you on?

Special in my mind: Of course I'm on. How'd it go with the bird kids?

Every rose has its thorn: Decent. I ended up taking a walk after  
>talking to them and Slash followed me. I'm glad he did though because<br>one of those dog things showed up.

Special in my mind: OH MY GOD! Are you okay?

Every rose has its thorn: Yeah, I'm fine. I now have wings though.  
>Please don't tell your mom yet. I want to be the one to tell her. I<br>still haven't completely taken in the fact I have wings yet.

Special in my mind: You have my word that I won't tell yet. If you  
>need someone to talk to out there I'm sure the twins will be glad to<br>listen.

Every rose has its thorn: Well, I've actually considered going and  
>talking to Slash about it. For some reason I feel comfortable talking<br>to him. I even told him about my parents last night.

Special in my mind: Holy shit Rose. You wouldn't even tell me about  
>them until last summer.<p>

Every rose has its thorn: There's just something there that I'm able to talk to.

Special in my mind: Then why are you holding back and talking to me  
>Rose. Go talk to Mr. Slash. Get your deepest, darkest thoughts out.<p>

Every rose has its thorn: I'm afraid to right now though. Harry is  
>keeping a close watch on me, and I can tell he doesn't like Slash very<br>much.

Special in my mind: Of course Harry doesn't like Slash. You are  
>Harry's baby sister basically. The only family he has left is you.<br>Then this new guy comes into your life and shows interest in you he's  
>going to get all defensive.<p>

Every rose has its thorn: You can't be certain about that.

Special in my mind: Yes Rose, yes I can. No go talk to Slash. If Harry  
>wants to fuss about it tell him to contact me.<p>

Every rose has its thorn: You are a piece of work Allay. a major  
>piece of work. I'll go though.<p>

Special in my mind: Good girl.

Every rose has its thorn: Whatever.

Special in my mind has logged off.

Every rose has its thorn has logged off.

I closed the computer and got up. I walked over to the door and  
>opened it. Slash was there getting ready to knock on the door. He had<br>food with him so I smiled. I let him walk in, and then I closed the  
>door.<br>"I was actually just getting ready to come talk to you." I told him.  
>"Ha, I knew you couldn't resist me." He laughed.<br>"I can too resist you. You are just an easy person to talk to about  
>things. Then again I don't know you very well, so what's the use of<br>talking to you about anything. Thanks for bringing me food. Bye." I  
>said.<br>"Come on, it was just a joke. Sorry if I offended you." He said  
>before I could get him out of the room.<br>I rolled my eyes and went back to my bed where my laptop was. I  
>opened my laptop and pulled up the photo book I was creating about my<br>adventures. I used the laptop to take a picture of Slash to put in the  
>section labeled "People I've Met". I put the picture in that section<br>then logged out.


End file.
